Vampiros
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Se trata de un mundo donde existen los vampiros como tambien algunos que los cazan ¿Que tiene que ver Kanon? ¿Que papel tendra Saga? ¿A quien debes apoyar? ¿Quienes son los buenos y quienes son los malos? Descubranlo mientras va avanzando la historia
1. Chapter 1

K: Hola aca le traigo otro fics se que no he terminado los otros pero he estado muy ocupada y a cada rato se me inventan otras historias mas pero le prometo que en algunas semanas los actualizo

* * *

Era una noche de luna , específicamente en un bosque se ve a dos siluetas corriendo, la primera de ellas llevaba 2 bultos y si ponias mas atención se podían ver 5 siluetas persiguiéndoles desde una alejada distancia.

Andrea creo que sera mejor que nos separemos- dijo la primera silueta, tu llevas a los niños porque si me atrapan los matan en cambio a ti por ser humana primero te haran preguntas y no les haran daño a los niños

Pero tu estarías en peligro ademas quien me asegura de que me pregunten antes de actuar- le dijo en un tono nervioso

Mi querida Anfrea hazle honor a tu nombre y se valiente, ademas tengo un plan para que crean que eres la victima- terminando de decir eso les dio a los niños y se puso en una posición que parecía que la quería atacar y justo eso vieron los cazadores así que le dispararon, pero el lo esquivo y salio corriendo.

Ustedes tres persiganlo- dijo uno que parecía ser el líder- ¿Esta bien señorita?

Si- dijo Andrea triste por lo que le podía pasar a su amado

mmmmm Le puedo preguntar ¿que queria ese tipo?- le dijo el líder

No lo se- pero al instante de decir eso las criatura comenzaron a llorar y el cazador se dio cuenta recién de los bebes

Con que no lo sabes- lo dijo en un tono sarcastico y fruncio el seño- de seguro eres una de esas mujeres que sacrifican a sus hijos a cambio de su seguridad- acuso

No, yo nunca haria- pero no termino de decir porque sintio como le habían clavado un cuchillo y todo se volvía negro.

¿Que hacemos con los bebes?- pregunto un soldado a su lider

Hay que llevarlos a la base, presiento que serán los pupilos de Geminis- dijo y se marcharon

**14 años después**

Saga dime como se divide los cazadores- dijo un hombre y al frente suyo sentados en carpetas estaban dos niños iguales pero a la vez diferente, el cuarto era uno sin ventanas y solo una puerta ademas que estas tres personas- y como se eligen los lideres

Se dividen en 12 por signos zodiacales o carcteristicas de un signo en caso de que no se sepa la fecha de su nacimiento; ademas que los lideres son elegidos desde que nacen porque estos tiene algo que les hace diferente a los demas

Muy bien Saga- le dijo el maestro- Kanon debes decirme cuantos lideres tenemos

Zzzz..zzz..zzz- Kanon estaba con su cabeza y nmanos en la carpeta tranquilamente dormido

KANON- grito el maestro

¡Soy Saga!- dijo como reflejo el niño, cuando abrio los ojos vio como su hermano lo miraba con una mirada asesina y a su maestro que tenia una cara enojada

Lo dejare pasar por esta vez- dijo el maestro, para el miedo de Kanon pues el sabia que cada ves que "pasaba" sus errores la tarea que le dejaria seria una muy riesgosa- dime cuantos lideren son en total en los cazadores

Son 14- dijo el niño muy confiado de su respuesta

Esta mal Kano son 13 de ¿Donde sacas 14?- le dijo el maestro

Pues hay un lider de Aries; 1 de Tauro ; 2 de Geminis- Kanon no pudo continuar porque su maestro lo interrumpio

Solo hay un lider en Gemminis- dijo- que siempre es el mayor de dos gemelos

Pero usted dijo...- fue interrumpido otra vez por su maestro

Yo dije que los dos se van a entrenar como lideres, pero que Saga va a ocupar el lugar del lider- dijo el maestro

Entonces ¿para que me entrenas?- dijo Kanon aunque el ya sabia la respuesta

Porque siempre los segundos gemelos ha sido la sombra, no se les reconoce como lideres solo son sombras ,no son nadie- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa que se podia confundir como maniatica

Kanon se paro lo vio con ojos enfurecidos y desaparecio; era una rara habilidad con que habia nacido pero el maestro lo atribuyo a que habia nacido para ser la sombra de Saga.

Mejor voy a buscarlo- dijo Saga y salio corriendo a donde pensaba que estaria su hermano.

**En el bosque**

Kanon se encontraba golpeando un arbol hasta que sintio la presencia de Saga. En verdad lo que dijo el maestro fue la gota que derramo el vaso desde hace tiempo sentia que no pertenecia ahi, que el no habia nacido para ser cazador.

Saga se que estas ahi sal de una vez- le dijo tratando de sonar frio

Kanon ¿Que pasa? Se que lo que te dijo el maestro no es lo que te tiene tan enojado, desde hace dias estas asi- dijo Saga con una voz seria

¿Sabes lo que pasa Saga? Es que he abierto los ojos he decidido que no quiero cazar vampiros, no todos son malos y no quiero cazar a inocentes que pagan por los malos- dijo Kanon y los ojos de Saga se abieron mas de lo normal

Pero ...¿que tratas de decir Kanon?- dijo Saga tratando de mantener su voz segura

Creo que esta mas claro que el agua Saga- dijo Kanon - he decidido dejar los cazadores- Saga paso de la sorpresa a una mirada de aborrecimiento

Ya veo -susurro Saga- asi que quieres unirte a ellos- Kanon le miro raro

Saga no es lo que piensas yo...- pero no pudo terminar porque sintio que Saga lo habia golpeado en un punto fijo y todo se volvio negro.

Cuando se desperto lo primero que vio fue unos barrotes; ,miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cueva que tenia algunos huesos y que estaba cerrado con barrotes, vio a su gemelo parado al frente suyo al otro lado.

Saga ¿Que hago aqui?- le pregunto

Kanon como te has vuelto un traidor para los cazadores este es el lugar que te corresponde, a ver si los "buenos vampiros" te salvan- despues de que Saga dijo eso otra vez todo se volvio negro para el.

Cuando desperto Kanon sintio la presencia de alguien mas pero no parecia humana.

¿Quien eres?- dijo Kanon con una voz fria

Sabes la mayoria de personas cuando me ven no me dicen ¿Quien eres? Mayormente me dicen ¿que eres?- dijo la persona que ahora estaba atras de Kanon

Definitivamente no eres humano- dijo Kanon

Eso creo que es obvio- dijo el sujeto

Entonces eres...- comenzo Kanon

Un vampiro- termino el sujeto y sonrio mostrando sus colmillos

* * *

Espero que les gustara y hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

K: Bueno aca les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Kanon sintio miedo ¿Que le podria hacer ese vampiro? Algo queria sin dudas pero entonces porque sentia un cariño de familia hacia el. El vampiro le sonrio como si le hubiera leido el pensamiento y encontrara es idea divertida.

¿Que quieres?- pregunto Kanon tratando de que su voz suene normal

¿Esa es la forma de hablar con quien te ha salvado?- dijo el vampiro y Kanon fruncio el seño recordando al culpable que le encerro

No creo que me haigas salvado solo porque se te dio la gana- dijo Kanon que en ese momento estaba llorando para sus adentros no solo por lo que podria pasarle sino que tambien lloraba por lo que le hizo su gemelo

Uffff.. creo que no te lo podre ocultar por siempre asi que creo que es mejor que te lo diga ahora- dijo el vampiro- Me llamo Ricardo y pues bueno soy el vampiro que ...pues... bueno ...veras estabas muy lastimado y la unica forma de salvarte era convirtiéndote en vampiro y también soy tu hermano mayor

Kanon creía que el tal "Ricardo" le estaba tomando el pelo de tonto primero le dice que ahora es un vampiro y después que es su hermano eso no tenia logica porque el era humano o es y que le diga que es su hermano siendo un vampiro. Pero si lo pensaba bien tendria un poco de sentido... pero no. De seguro estaba soñando esto .

Te estoy diciendo la verdad soy tu hermano mayor y si te has convertido en vampiro- dijo un tanto exasperado Ricardo y con algo de dolor al verse olvidado por su hermano a quien iba a visitar a escondidas

Suponiendo que lo que dices es verdad- comenzo Kanon- entonces ¿Como explicaras como naci ?

Eso es complicado y no estoy calificado para decirlo- Kanon levanto una ceja- bueno esta bien pero tendre que explicarte desde un inicio cuando un vampiro ama mucho mucho a una vampireza y ya estan casados pues... bueno.. ellos...

¡No me referia de eso!- grito Kanon con las mejillas sonrojadas- me referia a que ¿Por que era humano si tu no lo eres?

A era eso- dijo Ricardo aliviado- bueno eso seria mas complicado pero para resumirlo tecnicamente nuestro papa era un vampiro y... ehhh mejor respondeme ¿Que hacias ahi?

Bueno veras- comenzo Kanon- Saga me encerro porque yo queria dejar a los cazadores porque no queria ser solo una sombra y ... espera un momento ¿Por que te estoy contando esto? y ¿ Donde estoy?

Ves la confianza que me tienes demuestra que eres mi hermano y bueno estamos en mi casa- dijo Ricardo

Si técnicamente soy tu hermano entonces Saga tambien seria una parte vampiro- dijo Kanon y Ricardo hizo una mueca

El salio mas "humano" ademas parece que ya eligio a los cazadores; como para hacerle eso a su propio hermano- dijo Ricardo un poco enojado pero tuvo que tranquilizarse el sabia que el que mas sufria era Kanon- ven Kanon te enseñare tu habitacion

Ehhh Ricardo supuestamente no tendria que volverme loco hasta tomar un poco de sangre - dijo Kanon con duda pero Ricardo solo se limito a reir como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste

¿En serio eso es lo que les enseñan?- despues de un rato se calmo- no eso no es completamente verdad hay algunas ocasiones que sucede eso pero no son frecuentes raramente esas ocasiones los vampiros son encontrados por los cazadores, solamente te va a dar hambre una vez por dia excepto si te lastimas gravemente; ademas que tenemos un contrato con un hospital que nos da algunas bolsas de sangre por un poco de dinero cada año

Ohhh bueno- Kanon vio que habian llegado a una habitacion - creo que mejor voy a dormir

Claro - dijo Ricardo con una sonrisa- ah y si te lo preguntas no nos lastima la luz del sol solo nos vuelve un poco debiles y si necesitamos dormir solamente que menos que los seres humanos- dijo y se fue

Kanon entro a la habitacion y se echo a la cama estaba cansado muchas emociones por un dia.

**Con Saga**

Despues de encerrar a Kanon, Saga se encerró en su habitacion, la culpa no lo abandonaba como podia hacerleeso a su propio hermano; sus amigos habian ido a su habitacion a preguntarle que le pasaba y el solo se limitaba a contestar que habia perdido a su sombra .

Saga todavia no encontraba la repuesta de por que habia hecho eso, aunque una parte se su mente le decia que tenia miedo de que Kanon se vaya y lo dejara solo la otra parte de su mente le decia que con eso solo habia logrado alejarlo mas de el. La culpa lo estaba volviendo loco asi que luchando contra su orgullo salio y fue donde habia dejado a Kanon, cuando llego solo vio sangre desparramada y señales de lucha, no estaba Kanon; Saga lloro en silencio y maldijo a los vampiros les hecho toda la culpa a ellos era mejor que hecharse la culpa de la muerte de su hermano y se juro que no dejario a ninguno vivo. Despues de que Saga saco todo su odio se fue corriendo a su habitacion ya era muy tarde y era peligroso en esos momentos deseaba tener las habilidades de su gemelo fallecido.

Cuando llego a su habitacion Saga se pregunto como le iba a decir a su maestro aunque conociendole estaria feliz; Saga penso de que su aestro era el que queria alejarlo de Kanon y que su maestro era el culpable junto a los vampiros. Saga se prometio ya no ser el de antes.

**Con Ricardo**

Ricardo estaba en su sala de cine; estaba feliz de que su hermano habia vuelto a el junto a su prometida iban a haver que Kanon se sienta en casa el unico problema era avisarle a Kanon que tanto Kanon como el estaban comprometidos; cuando Ricardo se entero no le cayo muy bien pero lo termino aceptando pero Ricardo no creia que Kanon lo iba a tomar con madurez recien habia cumplido 15 años en su vida mortal y a penas un dia como vampiro.

Ricardo se recordo las preguntas de Kanon eso le hizo sacar una risa verdadera que hace tiempo no tenia; por otro lado estaba Saga solo ese nombre le hizo ponerse serio de nuevo el no creia que Saga iba a aceptar que llevaba un cuarto de vampiro en su sangre, si con tan solo encerrar a su hermano porque este no queria cazar vampiros no era prueba suficiente.

Ricardo todavia recordaba como era la mama de los gemelos; solo la habia visto una vez pero se notaba que era feliz con su padre; aunque algo no dejaba de incomodarle acerca de esa mujer se notaba que amaba a su padre pero su mirada era antigua como si hubiese visto muchas cosas y hubiese saido mas de lo que queria saber. Lo unico que sabia de ella era por lo que su padre le conto y la vez que hablaron aun recordaba esa conversacion que tuvo con ella la unica vez que la vio fue una de las conversaciones mas raras que tuvo.

Ricardo detuvo su meditacion porque escucho un ruido arriba, fue a investigar sabia que ese ruido no lo habia causado Kanon; cuando Ricardo entro a la habitacion se sorprendió al ver a alguien que no esperaba ver nunca mas.

¿Que haces aqui?- dijo Ricardo con voz fria

Acaso ¿ No me extrañaste Ricardo? - dijo la voz de un hombre que aparentaba 35 años pero tenia mas- o es acaso que asi tratas a tu mejor amigo

Tu ya no eres mi mejor amigo - dijo Ricardo- desde que le hiciste eso a mi padre y a Kanon ya no lo eres

Asi me pagas despues de haberte reunido con tu hermano- dijo con burlo el sujeto- bueno no he venido para eso solo venia avisarte que dentro de 2 años los vampiros le declararan la guerra a los cazadores, te hubieras enterado de esta decision si hubieses venido a la reunion

Maldito hiciste todo esto para que o no pueda asistir a la reunion y que tu votes por mi- dijo Ricardo con furia

Que bien me conoces Ricardo- dijo el joven con burla- pero yo si fuera tu me estaria preocupando por tu hermanito ya que este ahora es un vampiro y tambien por el otro ya que es un cazador- dijo y se fue

Maldito Dardo obviamente le haces honor a tu nombre - maldijo Ricardo todo se habia complicado para el - tendre que pensar como decircelo a Kanon y hacer que Saga no resulte lastimado

* * *

K: Bueno disculpen por tardar en actualizar es que estoy en epocas de examenes.

Bueno gracias por comentar y/o leer espero que les gustase y saludos a todos


	3. Chapter 3

K: ¡Hola! aqui les traigo otro capitulo, perdonen por tardar de verdad no tengo excusa pero bueno aqui esta

Pao de Piscis : Gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo este fic

* * *

**Flash Back**

Se veian a dos jovenes corriendo uno era mas bajo que el otro, cuando de pronto el joven mas bajo paro su corrido, el otro al no ver a su hermano correr tambien paro.

- Shun debemos seguir o sino nos alcanzaran- dijo el muchacho de cabellos azules

- Lo siento Ikki- dijo Shun cuando su hermano iba a preguntar por que sintio un golpe especifico en una parte de su cuerpo que le hizo perder la conciencia- no puedo permitir que te atrapen aun si eso significa que yo tenga que unirme a ellos- al termino de decir eso escondio el cuerpo de Ikki para que no lo encontraran Shun sabia que no los estaban persiguiendo solo lo perseguian a el y no a Ikki, el no queria que su hermano este en peligro sabia que cuando despertara se iba a amargar pero al menos seria libre- espero que no me odies Ikki- susurro

- Miren a quien tenemos aqui- dijo uno de sus perseguidores

- Pero si es el menor- dijo otro burlon

- Nos has traido muchos problemas muchacho y ahora te lo vamos ab haver pagar- dijo el que parecia el lidery se lanzaron encima de el

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡ ¡Shun !- grito alguien

- Lo siento ¿Que decias?- dijo Shun

- El señor Hades dice que te alistes que dentro de un rato va a venir el lier de la casa noble de Dragon Marino con su hermano- dijo Pandora y se fue

- Ikki espero que estes bien- djo Shun antes de irse a cambiar para recibir a los invitados

**Con Kanon**

Kanon sentia que Ricaardo estaba nervioso y ocultaba algo. Ricardo le habia dicho a Kanon que se iban a reunir con uno de los reyes de los clanes de vampiros el Rey Hades con su esposa Persefone y su hijo adoptado Shun.

- ¿ Estas listo Kanon?- dijo Ricardo al otro lado de la puerta

- Ya voy- dijo Kanon y salio

- Bueno vamonos algunas cosas que debes saber es que debes ser muyeducado ¿ Esta bien?- dijo Ricardo

- Bien- dijo Kanon a regañadientes. Y asi se fueron al castillo de Hades. Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue un hermoso jardin y un tenebroso castillo. Ricardo estaba pensando la verdadera razon por la que habia llevado a Kanon ahi. Hades, Persefone y el habian acordado decirles sobre la guerra a Shun y Kanon sobre la guerra lo que los tres sabian que estos no lo tomarian muy bien y peor iban a tomar la posicion en la guerra que les toca, ellos se habian enterado gracias al consejo lo que estaban planeando el consejo para la guerra y no era nada bueno para los jovenes ni sus hermanos de estos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Ricardo toco el timbre y a los 3 minutos la puerta fue abierta por el mismo rey Hades.

- Pasen por favor- dijo Hades no sin antes dedicarle una mira de complicidad a Ricardo que Kanon noto facilmente no por nada habia entrenado para se lider o la sombra de Geminis como preferian llamarlo

- Gracias Señor- dijo Kanon y entraron

- Dejenme presentarles a mi familia- dijo Hades- esta es mi hermana Pandora- dijo señalando a una chica dee cabelllo morado- este es mi hijo Shun- señalo al chico de cabello verde- mi esposa Persefone y yo soy Hades rey del inframundo

- Mucho gusto en conocerles mi nombre es Kanon- dijo Kanon sentandose en un sofo como Shun

- Bueno niños tenemos que contarle algo- dio Hades

- ¡Hades!- grito Persefone- acordamos que no le diriamos hasta despues de cenar

-¿Decirnos que?- preguntaron Kanon y Shun a la vez

- Niños olvidense lo que dijo Hades no es nada- dijo Persefone

- Persefone creo que es mejor decirles ahora- dijo Ricardo

- Pero..

- Niños lo que sucede es que por falta de unos votos en contra el consejo a declarado que en dos años le declararemos la guerra a los cazadores- dijo Hades- ya lo dije

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron Shun y Kanon despues de unos minutos- ¿ Por que?

- Niños lo que pasa es que este tema se ha estado postergando desde hace siglos pero esta vez gano los votos a favor- dijo Persefone- ustedes tambien estan obligados a participar

- Los dejamos solos un rato - dijo Ricardo y Hades junto a Persefone se marcharon hacia la cocina

- ¿Como pudo suceder esto?- dijo Kanon- no puedo lastimar a mi hermano pero ahora...

- Yo tampoco quiero lastimar a mi hermano pero hemos elegido este camino hay que seguirlo hasta el final- dijo Shun con voz segura el sabia que no iba a ser el unico que sufriria porque la cuarta parte de los guerreros del rey Hades estuvieron de una u otra forma relacionados con los cazadores de una buena forma

- Tienes razon si tenemos que hacer esto lo haremos al final de todo nosotros ya no estamos vivos- dijo Kanon en un susurro- ¡Ricardo!- llamo, al instante aparecio Ricardo - quisiera saber que lugar tenemos en esta guerra- el no era tonto sabia que en cada guerra habia grupos por ejemplo el que lo sanaba, el que hacia los planes, etc. Lo que el queria saber era si participaria de forma directa o seria el que haga los planes

- Pues ustedes seran...

* * *

K: Disculpen por lo corto del capitulo prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo. Espero que les gustara. Saludos

Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
